jungle ka razzchapter-1
by jugalki28792370
Summary: Lagta hai yaha koi gar kanooni kam ho raha hai, aga chal ka dekhna chayia."Jungle ka razz"chapter-1


_" **jungle ka raaz."**_

 _lagta hai yaha kuch garkooni km ho raha hai aga chal dekhna chayi_ _a,_ _tabhi kisi na pecha se awaz de ara reporter sahab ap yaha bhi puhch gaya._

 _Reporter sahi_ _b:-tum log bach nhi skta,ara reporter sahib pehla kudh ko toh bachyia haaaaaaaaaaa._

 _Geeta :- sweety aj hum jungle ma gumna toh nikla hai lkn muja darr bhut lag raha hai kahi koi janwar huma pakad ka hamara km tamam na kr da._

 _sweety;_ _ara dar mat ma hu na tere sath dekh langa jo hoga._

 _Geeta ; ara bho kya chij hai._

sweet _y;_ _kaha,_

 _Geeta; bho samna dekh muja bhut dar lag raha hai._

 _sweety; ara gabra mat aa dekhta hain kya hai._

 _Lash sweety chikta huya._

 _Geeta ; bag yaha_ se,

 _ara bag kar kaha jyogi tum dono,tum dono ko jana hai magar upper,_

 _Pakd lo in dono ko_ , _kyuki inno na bhi huma dekh liya hai._

 _Isiliya in dono ka marna bhut jaroori hai._

 _sweety;_ _geeta tu bag yaha se aur tum tu bag yaha se mare chitna mat kr bag yaha se._

 _Pkad lo isse bhut udthi hai hawa ma aur, pecha karo uska bhi dekhta hain bach ka kaha jayagi._

 _Geeta ;gabrahat ma,phone krti hu cid ko ara yeh phone kyu nhi lag raha hai._

 _kaha bag gayi yeh ladki agar na mili toh boss huma jaan se mar dega ara bho rahi pakdo usa._

 _Geet a;_ _bagta bagta ped se takra kar behosh ho jati hai._

 _Cid_ _Bureau;_

 _Hello acp praduman speaking._

 _Sir,ek khoon huya ha._

 _cid ki gadi jungle ma puhcthi hai;_

 _Acp sir; hmm lash dekh kar,abhijeet se kehta hain dekho iska pass se kuch identity begrah milti hai._

 _Abhijeet ;lash ko chek krka batata hai ka sir iska pass se kuch nhi mila._

 _Acp sir; pankaj tum is lash ko forensic lab salunka ka pass tb tk hum sb log jungle ki jitni bhi as pass ki jagah hai un sb jagayo ko chaek krta or dekhta hai baha kya_

 _Abhijeet ; sr ek bat samaj ma nhi ayi ka yeh admi is jungle ma kya kr raha tha._

 _Acp sir; abhijeet lagta hai yaha koi bhut bari gadbad chal rahi hai ya ho skta hai ka yeh Yaha kisi maksad se aya ho._

 _ABHIjeet; sir lkn kya makasad ho skta hai?_

 _Acp sir; abhijeet ho skta hai jaha usna kuch asa kuch dekh liyo jisska kaaran uska khoon ho gaya ho ya kuch or bhi ho skta hai._

 _Yeh toh investigate krka hi pata chalaga._

 _Acp sir; lkn us liya sbse pehla is admi ka bara ma janana pada ga ka yeh kon hai or iska masak kya tha yaha ana ka._

 _Daya ;purvi aur freddy se puchtha hai ka tum logo ko kuch mila._

 _Purvi; nhi sr yaha asa kuch nhi mila._

 _Daya; bat krta krta uski nazar kisi chij per padthi hai,ara yeh kya chij hai.Ara yeh toh ek ladki hai jo behosh hai.Magar yeh ladki jungle ma ayi kaha se._

 _Daya ;acp sir ayia yaha ek ladki mili hai aur bho bhi behoshi ki halt ma._

 _Daya; purvi jara isa hosh ma lana ki koshish kro aur dekho issa ka pass se koi identity milti ha._

 _Lkn yeh ladki hai kon._

 _Purvi ; sr ho skta hai ka yeh bhi usi ki sathi ho jiska khoon ho chuka or ho skta hai ka yeh jann bacha kar bagi or kisi chij se takra kar behosh ho __gayi ho._

 _GEETA; hosh ma a jati hai._

 _Purvi; tum kon ho aur is jungle ma kase ayi_ _aur tumhara nam kya hai._

 _Geeta; ma kon hu aur ma yaha kase ayi aur ap log kon hai._

 _Tb tak acp sir waha a puhchta hain haa daya kya huya._

 _Daya ;sr yeh ladki huma yaha behosh halat mili hai,lkn isse kuch bhi yad nhi hai._

 _Acp sir; purvi tum ek kam karo issa apna ghar la jayo aur iska dyan rakho kyuki yeh is case se judi ek eham kadi hai,_

 _or pata karo ka yeh ladki kon hai Aur puri jankari nikalo iska bara ma._

 _Tb tk hum is jungle ma dekta hain ka yaha asa kya chal raha hai._

 _Aur fredddy or pankaj tum dono us admi ka bara ma puri kundli niklo ka bho admi tha kon._

 _Dosto yeh raha is khani ka pehla chapter-1 ab aga kya hoga is khani ka agla bag ma apko pata chalaga._

 ** _suspense_**

 ** _1-bho admi kon tha jiska murder huya._**

 ** _2-akhir is jugle ma asa kya chal raha hai,_**

 ** _3-akhir yeh ladki geeta kon hai or iski jaddast kase gayi._**

 ** _Yeh sb agla chapter ma apko milaga._**

 _ **Tb tak mere is chapter ko padyia aur muja apna review dijia.**_


End file.
